Naruto DxD : The Path To True Peace
by Author Awan
Summary: Summary:Naruto,dia adalah anak dari minato Lucifer dan Kushina Uchiha(salah satu klan dari ninja pelindung).. dia adalah manusia setengah iblis yang bertahan hidup setelah melihat orang tuanya terbunuh di depan matanya .. dan orang tuany hanya meninggalkan SACRED GEARS yang bernama [Strike Freedom].Dan dia di berikan tugas oleh orang tuanya untuk mendamaikan dunia chapter 3 up
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto DxD : The Path To True Peace**

**Author:Author Awan**

**Pair:Naruto U x ?**

**Genre:Adventure and Romance**

**Rate:M**

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik saya**

**tapi milik Masashi kishimoto**

Summary:Naruto,dia adalah anak dari minato Lucifer dan Kushina Uchiha(salah satu klan dari ninja pelindung).. dia adalah manusia setengah iblis yang bertahan hidup setelah melihat orang tuanya terbunuh di depan matanya .. dan orang tuany hanya meninggalkan **SACRED GEARS** yang bernama **[Strike Freedom]**.. Dan dia di berikan tugas oleh orang tuanya untuk mendamaikan dunia dengan menggunakan **SACRED GEARS**nya agar terbentuknya perdamaian sejati

**WARNING:Alur gaje,Typo(s) udah pasti,Tidak sesuai dengan EYD tentunya ,oc,ooc,maybe,strong naru but not goodLikenaru, ,ETC**

'Thinking'

"Bicara"

"**Summon talk**"

**-keterangan tempat-**

**'Summon think'**

"**Jutsu/sihir****"**

**[Sacred Gears]**

**Chapter 1:**

**Naruto POV**

Pagi pun telah tiba, cahaya matahari perlahan-lahan memasuki kamarku dari celah-celah jendela. Oh,iya. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Uchiha Naruto, Sebenarnya itu bukan nama asliku karena aku menggunakan Marga ibuku sekarang. Nama asliku adalah Naruto Lucifer dan aku seorang manusia setengah iblis. Sejak kematian orang tua ku aku selalu menggunakan marga ibuku.. dan aku selalu berlatih dari gulungan yang di tinggalkan oleh orang tua ku..gulungan tentang **SACRED GEARS** dan **sihir** yang di tinggalkan ayah ku dan gulungan **jutsu-jutsu ninja** yang di tinggalkan oleh ibuku. Dan aku terus berlatih agar aku bisa menjalankan apa yang orang tuaku minta sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.. yaitu kedamaian sejati yang dimana tidak ada pertumpahan darah..seperti yang kaa-san dan tou-san ceritakan kepada ku sebelum ada pembantaian.. aahh sebaiknya aku bersiap pergi ke sekolah baik aku pergi mandi dulu.

**Naruto POV END**

Naruto pun segera mandi.. karena ia sudah melihat bahwa sudah hampir siang.. dan setelah selesai mandi naruto pun segera pergi ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan pagi..

**15 menit kemudian….**

Naruto berjalan menuju sekolah barunya yaitu SMA kuoh.. setelah hampir setengah jam akhirny naruto tiba di SMA Kuoh.. SMA kuoh merupakan bekas sekolah wanita yang beberapa tahun lalu mulai menjadi sekolah campuran,dengan populasi wanita 7:3 dibanding ini mengakibatkan siswa pria lebih mudah diterima disini

**Naruto POV**

Hari ini merupakan hari pertamaku masuk sekolah setelah dipindahkan dari sekolah sedang berjalan menuju gedung sekolah kulihat 3 orang yang sedang sembunyi di semak-semak dengan tatapan mesum terpancar jelas dari wajah mesum dari pada mengurusi hal tak penting seperti itu sebaiknya aku segera ke kantor administrasi sekolah.

**End POV**

Ketika Naruto akan memasuki kantor administrasi tanpa ia sadari ada 2 sosok orang yang sedang mengamatinya dari jauh.

"Akeno,… menurutmu apakah anak itu memiliki aura dan **Sacred Gears**?", Ucap salah satu sosok dengan rambut merah panjang yang kita tahu adalah Rias Gremory

"Ara..ara..ara…. Aura orang itu hampir tidak bisa di rasakan.", Jawab orang yang bernama Akeno tersebut.

Setelah sudah sampai di kantor adminitrasi.. ia di suruh menunggu guru wali kelasnya.. untuk pergi ke ruang kelas yang akan di tempatinya…

Rias yang sedang melamunkan pemuda tadi tiba-tiba tersadar karena ada guru masuk ke kelasnya,kelas XII -B tetapi dengan seseorang yang tidak asing di mata Rias berada di belakang guru tersebut.

"Anak –anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid perkenalkan namamu", Kata si Guru.

"Ohayou minna-san, namaku Uchiha Naruto salam kenal.", Sapa naruto ditambah dengan senyum yang hangat yang secara otomatis membuat wanita di kelas itu meleleh

"Tampan sekali!", batin mereka.

Rias dan Akeno yang juga terbius oleh senyum tersebut wajahnya merona.

"Perasaan apa ini, kenapa senyumnya membuat ku jadi seperti ini", Batin Rias sambil menutupi mukanya yang memerah.

"Ara…ara…ara...Naruto-kun kau menarik juga", Batin Akeno

Setelah itu Naruto disuruh duduk di samping Rias dan seperti biasanya naruto melemparkan senyum yang membuat Rias membuang muka karena malu.

Bel Istirahat

Naruto kini berada di bawah pohon sambil menyetel musik melalui handphonenya.

'semoga saja aku bisa menemukan hal yang unik di sini., dan aku berharap aku bisa hidup tenang tanpa adanya masalah..' batin Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.. menikmati music dari earphone yang tersambung di handphonenya sambil menikmati semilir angin.

Ia mengingat ketika waktu bel istirahat tadi para gadis di kelas mengerubuninya dan meminta hal- hal aneh padanya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Naruto-kun! Berapa nomor handphonemu", teriak beberapa gadis.

"Naruto-kun,Dimana kau tinggal?!,",teriak beberapa gadis lainnya.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum grogi karena banyaknya pertanyaan yang mengalir. Akhirnya ia berhasil kabur dari "kepungan" para gadis dengan cara bodohnya,yakni berteriak sambil menunjuk ke langit sambil berteriak "LIHAT ADA BINTANG JATUH!."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Kini ia mencoba tidur sejenak di bawah pohon sambil mendengarkan musik sebelum matanya terganggu oleh pemandangan diman sepasang bola matanya melihat 3 sosok mesum yang tadi pagi dilihatnya. Ketiga makhluk ero itu tengah melihat Rias dan Akeno yang berjalan dari bertiga sembunyi diantara semak-semak sambil tetap menatap dengan penuh nafsu.

"ahhhh,tubuh Rias-senpai dan Akeno-senpai itu sungguh BHnya benar-benar membuat Gairahku berkobar,apalagi oppaynya",kata si mesum dengan rambut coklat yang kita tahu adalah Issei sambil membuat gerakkan meremas-remas dengan tangannya dan diselingin tatapan mesum.

"benar-benar", angguk dua temannya yang bernama Motohama dan Matsuda

Naruto yang merasa terusik pun ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Oi, yang kau lihat apa bocah ero?", Tanya naruto.

"APANYA YANG ERO?!", teriak issei sambil berdiri tegak dan membuat para gadis di sekeliling tempat itu melihatnya.

"kkkyyaaaa, ada Trio mesum bersembunyi di situ! Minna,lari demi keperawananmu!", teriak salah satu gadis yang membuat gadis lain berlarian pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hmm hmm hmmm,ternyata kau memang popular disini bocah ero", Sinis Naruto.

"Urusai! Ngomong-ngomong siapa kau?", Tanya issei.

"oh,iya! Lupa, namaku Uchiha Naruto", sapa Naruto sambil menunjuk dadanya

"Hyoudo Issei, Yoroshiku!", balas Issei.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ada di sini?", Tanya Motohama.

"Tadi niatku mau tidur tapi setelah melihat kegiatan kalian,aku jadi melihat-lihat sebentar", jawab naruto.

Tiba- tiba bel masuk pun berbunyi dan mereka pun masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing.

**Skip Time…**

Issei sekarang sedang berbincang – bincang dengan sahabatnya.

"Oi, aku mau pulang dulu", kata Issei

"ehhh? Kau tidak mau ikut kami nonton Kamen Rider Pinky?", Tanya motohama.

"Fufufu, aku sudah meninggalkan hal-hal itu", jawab Issei dengan nada menghina.

"Karena….", Gantung Issei.

"Karena?", Beo Motohama dan Matsuda.

"Issei-kun!", sapa seorang gadis cantik.

"Aku sudah punya pacar", jawab Issei sambil merangkul pacarnya

"NANI?!",seru Motohama dan Matsuda.

"Nah,ayo pergi Yuuma-chan", kata Issei.

"ha'I", seru Yumma.

"Sampai jumpa cherry-boy", liriknya pada Motohama dan Matsuda.

"Motohama,…..bisakah kita bunuh dia", kata Matsuda.

"Yah,aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan sekarang", balas Motohama..

Tak terasa mereka berdua menangis ditemani matahari senja…..

**7 Hari kemudian…**

**Issei POV**

Sudah seminggu aku berkencan dengan Yuuma-chan,dan hari ini kami jalan -tiba dia mengajakku pergi ke taman yang ,otakku tak berhenti membayangkan hal-hal ero tau dia mau ini dan itu denganku .

**End POV**

"Nee….Issei-kun,maukah kau mati untukku?", kata Yuuma.

"Are?apa maksudmu Yuuma-chan?", bingung Issei.

Tiba-tiba muncul sepasang sayap di punggung Yuuma dan postur Yuuma menjadi lebih dewasa serta pakaiannya berubah.

"senang bermain-main denganmu, sekarang aku akan mencabut takdirmu karena memiliki benda yang mengancam bosku",kata Yuuma

"Dan satu lagi, Namaku adalah Raynare",ujar Raynare

Dan Raynare membentuk **tombak cahaya** dan berniat melemparkannya ke tiba-tiba muncul sensasi aneh disekitarnya.

"Sensasi apa ini?", pikirnya

"yo,issei", sapa seseorang yang dikenal Issei sebagai Naruto

"Yare-yare….nona kecil bisakah kau pergi dari sini?", bujuk naruto dengan sopan.

"KAU! Manusia rendah beraninya memerintahku!", seru Raynare sambil melempar **tombak cahaya**nya kea rah naruto.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala nona", jawab naruto dengan santai sambil menatap tombak yang melayang ke arahnya.

**"Dark ****Eraser****"**, jawab naruto tiba-tiba tombak itu menghilang bersamaan dengan lingkaran Sihir yang di buat oleh naruto.

"AP-PA?!,bagaimana mungkin", raynare terkejut

"nee,….bisakah kau pergi dengan tenang sekarang nona?", santai naruto

"KAUUU! Jangan meremehkan ku", Raynare melempar tombak cahayanya secara beruntun kearah naruto.

"hmmm, kau benar-benar keras kepala nona", Tiba-tiba naruto memegang **Sacred gears**nya.

**[B****alance Breaker]**,guman Naruto.

Tiba-tiba muncul armor di tubuh naruto(**GUNDAM STRIKE FREEDOM**) dan meiliki 8 delapan pasang sayap dan memegang pedang katana berwarna merah mengayunkan pedangnya Naruto berkata **"****Dark Hole****"****.**seketika dari ujung pedang keluar lingkarang sihir dan keluar lubang kegelapan menyerap tombak cahaya Raynare masuk kedalam lingkaran sihir.

Raynare yang terpana melihat itu Cuma bisa diam membatu menyadari kesalahannya berbesar mulut tadi.

"nee….nona,dapatkah kau pergi sekarang", tawar naruto dengan mode **balance breaker**nya sambil mengeluarkan energy iblisnya.

"Hhhhhaaaaa'i…..", gagap Raynare sambil menjauh dari taman tersebut.

"hmmmm begini lebih baik",lalu naruto kemudian **balance breaker**nya pecah di gantikan dengan 8 pasang sayap iblis dan terbang menemui Issei

"Kau baik-baik saja Issei?", Tanya naruto

"I-ya",jawab Issei dengan tersendat.

"2 orang dipojok keluar saja dari balik pohon itu,kenapa kalian tidak tolong dia saat hampir dibunuh?"perintah serta selidik naruto.

"Kami hanya ingin melihat potensi Issei-kun,Naruto-kun",jawab sosok berambut merah bernama Rias.

"Ara….Niat kami ingin menolongnya tapi naruto-kun datang lebih dulu", sambung Akeno yang disamping Rias.

"Dan lebih penting lagi,kau itu siapa?Naruto-kun?", Tanya Rias.

"hmmm, itu hal yang sulit untuk ku ceritakan tapi secara singkat aku adalah kedamaian bagi kalian nanti."seru -tiba sayap iblis naruto berubah jadi sayap **Sacred gears**nya.

"nahhh,sampai jumpa ada yag harus aku kerjaan sebentar", sapa naruto lalu pergi dengan**booster Engine** pada sayap **Sacred Gears**nya.

Rias dan akeno masih tecengang.

"jadi Naruto-kun dia iblis dan dia punya **sacred gears** ?",Tanya Rias pada Akeno

"Benar",Akeno menjawab pertanyaan Rias.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Uchiha Naruto",batin mereka berdua.

Kemudian mereka menatap Issei.

"nee,Issei-kun,sebaiknya kau ikut kami",sapa Rias

"Kenapa aku harus ikut kalian?",Tanya Issei

"Itu demi nyawamu sendiri **I-S-S-E-I**.",eja Akeno.

"Ha'I",turut Issei. Dan issei pun mulai di rengkarnasi menjadi iblis oleh rias.

**-T.B.C-**

Nie data tentang naruto

Nama: **Naruto Uchiha Lucifer**

Umur: **17 tahun**

Gender: **Male**

Sacred Gear:**Strike Freedom**

Sihir:**Kegelapan dan Power of Destroyer**Elemen dasar: **Katon,Doton,Suiton dan Raiton**

Naruto di sini memiliki rambut hitam kemerahan.. dan pakaiannya kalo nggak memakai seragam sekolah.. memakai pakaian seperti Sasuke di Naruto Shippuden.

**Sihir** yang di gunakan lambangnya **Rinnegan Sembilan Tommoe**.. dan jika jelek saya minta maaf.. dan jika ada pertanyan PM aja kea kun ku yang bernama _**Author Awan Part II**_.. dan di sini naruto setengah iblis ayahnya dari maou golongan lama yang ingin hidup dengan tenang di dunia penjaga dan ibunya berasal dari klan uchiha(ninja) yang menjadi pelindung. Dan di sin aku nggak aku pakai tentang **Sharingan. **dan **Balance Breaker**nya tidak memiliki resiko/tidak perlu mengorbankan lengan atau apalah dan berbeda dengan **Sacred gears** lain. Bentuk sacred gearnya naruto seperti _**Down Fall Dragon Spears**_ tapi warnanya putih dan ketika dalam mode Balance Breaker bentuknya berubah menjadi **Beam Saber(Sword Laser)** dan berubah menjadi **Beam Spray Gun(Tembak)**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author Awan Out..


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto DxD : The Path To True Peace**

**Author:Author Awan**

**Pair:Naruto U x Grayfia L**

**Genre:Adventure and Romance**

**Rate:M**

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik saya**

**tapi milik Masashi kishimoto**

**Summary:**Naruto,dia adalah anak dari minato Lucifer dan Kushina Uchiha(salah satu klan dari ninja pelindung).. dia adalah manusia setengah iblis yang bertahan hidup setelah melihat orang tuanya terbunuh di depan matanya .. dan orang tuany hanya meninggalkan **SACRED GEARS** yang bernama **[Strike Freedom]**.. Dan dia di berikan tugas oleh orang tuanya untuk mendamaikan dunia dengan menggunakan **SACRED GEARS**nya agar terbentuknya perdamaian sejati

**WARNING:Alur gaje,Typo(s) udah pasti,Tidak sesuai dengan EYD tentunya ,oc,ooc,maybe,strong naru but not goodLikenaru,lemon,lime,rape ,ETC**

'Thinking'

"Bicara"

"**Summon talk**"

**-keterangan tempat-**

**'Summon think'**

"**Jutsu/sihir****"**

**[Sacred Gears]**

**Chapter 2:**

Di malam hari yang sangat dingin terlihat seorang remaja dan seorang pria agak tua sedang berdiri di atas gedung melihat bintang.. yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Naruto dan Azazel yang berdiri dan sedang mengobrol di temani angin malam.

"jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan Azazel.. kau tahukan aku sedang sibuk" Tanya Naruto..

"mungkin kehidupan mu beberapa hari kedepan tidak akan tenang.. karena mungkin ada yang akan berhianat anak buah ku.. dan aku ingin kau yang mengurus mereka yang berhianat.., dan kapan ya dunia ini akan tenang seperti ini" ujar Azazel..

"Hah..kau ini selalu merepotkan.. dan kenapa bukan kau saja yang mengurus anak buah mu sendiri.., perdamaian akan terwujud ketika tidak ada lagi peperangan yang merepotkan ini" jawab Naruto..

"hah kau ini tidak tau sifat ku saja,, dari pada mengurus mereke lebih baik aku memancing saja" ujar Azazel sambil mengeluarkan sayap malaikat jatuhnya kemudian terbang yang membuat Naruto hampir jatuh karena jawaban Azazel yang sangat terosebsi dengan hal-hal yang di luar nalar..

"hah..,sepertinya hari-hariku akan terusik" guman naruto sambil mengaktifkan sihir teleportnya untuk menteleport ke apartementnya...

**Keesokan harinya..**

Terlihat remaja berambut hitam jabrik yang sedang masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya..

Kring…kring…kring…kring…

Bunyi jam wekernya membuat naruto jatuh dari tempat tidurnya dengan tidak elitnya.. yang membuat si remaja itu mengoceh tidak karuan akibat jatuh dari tempat tidurnya..

"auchhkk,,ini sakit sekali" guman Naruto yang mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol karena terjatuh dari tempat tidur sambil memegang jam wekernya.

"uh..,sial aku terlambat" ucap naruto sambil berlari kearah kamar mandinya..

**15 menit kemudian..**

Naruto pun berlari ke sekolahannya..namun ketika akan sampai terlihat pintu gerbang sekolah sudah di tutup.. yang membuat Naruto menghentikan larinya. Dan tiba-tiba handphone naruto berdering karena ada SMS. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk membalas sms itu..

"hah.. kenapa aku tidak membolos saja.." guman Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sayap Sacred Gearsnya kemudian terbang ke arah sungai Karen ia mellihat Azazel sedang memancing di sungai.

"hah… kebiasaan mu tak pernah berubah Azazel,, selalu memancing walau tak pernah dapat ikan" ejek Naruto dengan wajah polos..

"hah.. kau selalu saja mengejek ku Naruto,, dan kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah.." ucap Azazel..

"tadi sebenarnya aku ingin ke sekolah tapi aku melihat ada seekor kucing hitam di depan gerbang,,lalu aku berjalan memutar tapi malah sampai terdampar disini" jawab Naruto sambil garuk garuk beakang kepala di sertai senyum polos yang mebuat Azazel tercebur kedalam sungai.

Naruto pun yang melihat Azazel tercebur kedalam sungai hanya bisa menahan tawa.. setelah Azazel berhasil keluar dari dalam sungai dia di sambut tawa Naruto yang membuat Azazel Sweatdrop. Namun ketika naruto sedang bersenda gurau.. tak terasa hari pun mulai gelap sedangkan Naruto dan Azazel masih setia dengan acara mereka yaitu memancing ikan di dekat sungai.. namun tiba-tiba terlihat lingkaran sihir berwarna merah yang hampir mirip dengan milik Naruto.. dan menampilkan sosok perempuan berambut silver berpakaian maid.. dia adalah Grayfia Lucifuge istri dari Naruto dan juga ia adalah kepala maid di klan gremory di **Underworld**.

"jadi ini yang kau lakukan Naruto-kun,,selama di dunia manusia" Tanya Grayfia yang berada di belakang Naruto dan juga Azazel.

"bu-bukan be-begitu Grayfia,,aku hanya menemani Azazel memancing,dan tumben kemari Grayfia-chan" jawab naruto terbata bata saat menyadari siapa yang berada di belakangnya.

"karena aku kangen dengan mu Naruto-kun,,dan karena naruto-kun belum memberiku jatah" ucap Grayfia di sertai senyum sadis yang membuat naruto bergidik ngeri,,sedangkan Azazel menahan tawa melihat ekspresi naruto yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"ha-hai Grayfia-chan" jawab Naruto terbata bata karena ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan bisa lolos dari istrinya..

"jangan coba lari dariku naruto-kun,dan aku akan membawa mu ke **Underworld,**aku minta maaf atas keributan ini Azazel-dono,,karena saya ada perlu dengan Naruto-kun" ujar Grayfia sambil menyeret naruto lalu menyiapkan sihir teleport yang hampir sama dengan milik Naruto,sedangkan naruto berteriak-teriak Gaje karena di seret oleh istrinya sendiri ,,sedangkan Azazel tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat sekaligus teriakan-teriakan memilukan karena di seret paksa oleh istrinya sendiri,,

**=UNDERWORLD=**

Terlihat sebuah lingkaran sihir berada di dekat gerbang pintu masuk di sebuah istana yang memperlihatkan seorang perempuan berambut silver sedang menyeret seorang pria yang memiliki rambut hitam jabrik…

"huuwwa,, tolong lepaskan Grayfia-chan,,aku janji akan meberimu jatah malam ini dan aku akn sering berkunjung kesini Grayfia-chan" ucap Naruto memohon agar di lepaskan seretanya dari kerah baju seragam naruto..

"baiklah Naruto-kun tapi jangan mencoba untuk kabur" ucap Grayfia sambil melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Naruto sehiingga membuat Naruto terjatuh.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya masuk kedalam istana yang megah itu yang tak lain adalah istana milik Klan Gremory.. saat sampai di ruang tengah mereka melihat seorang pria berambut merah dan juga perempuan berambut merah.., mereka adalah Sirzech Gremory dan Erza Scarlet(Gremory).

"oi…bagaimana kabarmu Naruto,,dan kenapa Istri mu tadi menyeret mu" Tanya Sirzech sambil menahan tawa ketika ia melihat Naruto di seret oleh istrinya.,,

"aku baik-baik saja,,dan tertawalah sirzech,,jangan di tahan,,tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau masuk ke dimensi kegelapan yang telah ku persiapkan untuk mu khukhukhukhu" jawab naruto dengan nada riang yang di hadiahi jitakan oleh istrinya… yang membuat Sirzech sweatdrop karena pertengkaran suami istri itu. Dan Grayfia pun memutuskan pergi ke kamarnyanya terlebih dahulu karena Naruto sedang berbicara dengan sirzech..

"hahahhahaha,,,kau tidak pernah berubah Naruto,,sejak terakhir kesini,,kau masih saja mengancam dengan nada childish,,hhhahahhahah dan tolong jangan memasukan aku kedalam dimensi buatan mu,itu hampir membuat ku mati karena monster-monster buatan mu terus menyerangku," ujar Sirzech sambil tertawa.. namun ia teringat saat ia dimasukan paksa oleh ketiga teman Maounya dan juga Narutp untuk melihat di dalam dimensi kegelapan yang membuat sirzech hampir mati karena tidak ada apa-apa yang hanya adalah puluhan mesin dan hewan petarung(moster) yang di cipatkan naruto di dalam dimensi kegelapanya..

"hahahahah,,lucu sekali Sirzech jika melihat mu waktu keluar dari dalam dimensi buatan ku,, dan aku pergi dulu karena istri ku pasti akan menyiksa ku jika aku terlambat kekamarnya" ucap Naruto kemudian pergi.. sedangkan Sirzech hanya mendengus atas pernyataan Naruto tadi.. naruto pun berjalan menuju kamarnya Grayfia…

**TOK…TOK…TOK…**

"Masuk saja Naruto-kun tidak di kunci og pintu kamarnya" ucap Grayfia yang memakai piyama untuk tidur dan tipis.. Naruto yang melihat istrinya berpakaaian itu membuatnya terangsang.. Naruto pun langsung memeluk istrinya..

"kau semakin cantik saja hime" bisik Naruto yang kepalanya di samping telinganya Grayfia yang membuat Grayfia memerah di kedua pipi putihnya karena pujian dari suaminya itu…

"terima kasih Naruto-kun" ucap Grayfia..

"dan aroma tubuhmu membuatku mabuk hime" ucap Naruto sambil meremas pelan kedua payudara Grayfia.

"aaakhh…. aakhh.. aaakkkhhh… emmmbbb… ssssshhh Naru-kun!" desah Grayfia saat kedua payudaranya di remas bergantian oleh Naruto . Naruto pun mencium leher Grayfia yang kemudian meinggalkan jejak kissmark. Sedangkan Grayfia hanya bisa mendesah panjang..

"ughhhhhhh….. akkhhh….. aaahhhhh… sssssshh!" desah Grayfia saat Naruto membuka piyama tidurnya sambil mencium punggung istrinya.. lalu ciumannya pun naik keatas dengan lembut dan melepas bra milik istrinya. Naruto pun mencium bibir ranum istrinya.. dengan posisi memelik Grayfia dari belakang.. dan tangan Naruto pun meremas-remas pelan payudara sang istri sehingga Grayfia mendesah-desah..sedang kan jari-jari tangan naruto mebelai-belai dan memilin putting merah muda Grayfia.. Grayfia pun mencapai puncak Klimaks pertamanya…..

"aaaaakkkkhhhh….. aaakkkkkhhhh…. uuuuuuggghhh….nnnaaarrruuu-kkuuun aaakkkuuu kkeluuuaaarrrr crrrr crrrr!" Desah Grayfia sambil menikmati klimaks pertamanya yang begitu nikmat karena Naruto selalu memanjakannya … dengan nafas terengah-enggah Naruto membopong Grayfia ke tepi tempat tidur.. karena tadi di lakukan di depan meja riasnya Grayfia..

Naruto pun kembali mencium bibir ranum Grayfia dan ciumannya pun turun ke payudaranya Grayfia yang membuat grayfia mendesah-desah hebat karena hisapan dan remasan di putingnya.. tak lupa naruto memasukan dua jari tangannya kedalam vagina Grayfia sehingga membuat Grayfia mendesah dan sangat terangsang.. akibat rasangan yang di berikan Naruto di berbagai titik vital bagi Grayfia sehingga membuat Grayfia mudah terangsang.

"aaaaaakkkhhhh…. aaaaakkkkkhhhh… uuuhhhh…. le-lebih ce-cepat Naruuu-kuunn le-lebihh ce-cepatt!" desah Grayfia akibat vaginanya di kocok oleh naruto. Naruto pun mempercepat kocokan tangan kanannya yang berada di dalam vagina tak lupa sambil melumat payudara kanannya Grayfia..sedangkan tangan kiri naruto meremas-remas payudara kiri grayfia.. yang membuat Grayfia berteriak-teriak nikmat..

"aaakkkkkhhh…. ahhhh…. akkkhhhh narruuuuu –kuun akkkuuu kkeeellluuuaaaaarrrr crrrrr crrr!" desah Grayfia yang mencapai kelimaks kedua kalinya.. Naruto pun mencabut kedua jari tangan kanannya yang berada di dalam vagina Grayfia di sertai cairan bening akibat kelimaks kedua Grayfia.. kemudian Naruto pun melepas seragam sekolanya dan memperlihatkan penis sepanjang 18 cm dan lebar 4 cm..  
naruto pun menyuruh Grayfia duduk di pangkuannya.. Grayfia yang tahu maksudnya pun langsung mencoba duduk di pangkuan Naruto sambil mengarahkan penis Naruto kedalam vagina Grayfia.. Penis Naruto pun perlahan-lahan masuk kedalam vagina istrinya..

"aaakkkkhhhh… naruuu-kunn" desah Grayfia saat merasakan penis naruto masuk kedalam vaginanya. Dan Grayfia pun menaik turunkan pinggulnya.. karena ia tahu Naruto tidak bisa menggenjot vaginanya jadi Grayfia pun menaik turunkan pinggulnya sambil mendesah-desah.. Hampir 20 menit dala posisi seperti itu.. Grayfia pun mulai mendesah-desah liar karena ia tahu sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai klimaks ketiganya.

"aaakkkkhhhh…. akkkhhhh… Naruuuu-kuuunn akkku kelluuuaaarrrr crrrr crrr!" desah Grayfia sambil memeluk Naruto.. Naruto pun mendiamkan sebentar supaya Grayfia menikmati klimaks untuk ketiga kalinya… setelah membiarkan istrinya menikmati klimaksnya naruto mulai merangsang istrinya lagi dengan cara memberi kiss mark pada istrinya. Dan akhirnya Grayfia pun mendesah akibat rangsangan yang di berikan oleh naruto…

"aaakkkhhh… ssssshhh… naru-kuun… sssshhh aaaakkkkhhhh!"

Naruto pun bangun dalam keadaan penis masih menancap di vagina Grayfia lalu memutar badanya dan menidurkan Grayfia di kasur.. lalu memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang agak cepat Grayfia pun mendesah lagii saat ia merasakan genjotan Narutoo yang menurutnya cepat itu,..

"aaakkkkkhhhh… akhhhh… shhhh ughhh akkkhhh!" desah Grayfia dengan suara agak kencang..

Selama hampir 30 menit Naruto mengenjot vagina istrinya dan ia pun merasakan bahwa ia dan Grayfia akan kelimaks..

"aaakkkkhhhh… akkkhh.. aaaakhhh.. ughhh akkhu keluarrr Naruuu-kuunn! Crrrr crrr" teriak Grayfia

"akkkhhh…. Akkkkkhh…. Akkkkhhh… akkhhh.. akuu keluuarrr Grayfiiaa-chan crot.. crot… crot" teriak naruto yang sama-sama mencaapai klimaknya sambil memeluk istrinya.. dan mereka pun akhirnya tertidur akibat kelelahan..

**=Keesokan Harinya di UNDERWORLD=**

Terlihat dua orang sedang tertidur lelap walupun hari sudah pagi mereka masih terlelap..

**Beberapa menit kemudian…**

Seorang perempuan berambut silver menguap sambil membuka matanya.. dan melihat jam weker yang berada di dekat tempat mereka. Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan nyawa akibat bangun tidur Grayfia pun membangunkan suaminya..

"Naru-kun bangun sudah pagi"ucap Grayfia.

"lima menit lagi Grayfia-chan" guman Naruto

"kalau Naru-kun tidak bangun aku akan membakar ramen mu semua.." ucap Grayfia dengan watados.. yang membuat Naruto bangun dan berlari kearah kamar mandi. Sedangkan grayfia hanya terkikik melihat suaminya bertingkah seperti itu. Sedangkan Grayfia berjalan agak tertatih-tatih karena ulah suaminya tadi malam. Grayfia pun menyusul suaminya ke kamar mandi… saat Naruto mandi tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandinya terbuka.. Naruto yang melihat istrinya berjalan masuk ke kamar dengan tertatih-tatih Naruto pun memutuskan untuk membantu istrinya..

"masih sakit ya Grayfia-chan" Tanya Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh istrinya.. Naruto pun akhirnya meminta maaf karena permainan semalam membuat istrinya hampir tidak bisa berjalan..

20 menit kemudian….

Naruto memutuskan untuk memasak menggantikan istrinya yang sedang sakit di bagian selakangnya..

"makanan siap" ujar Naruto. walau sebuah kamar tapi di sana ada dapur dan meja makannya..

"wahh… sepertinya enak,, masakan Naru-kun" ucap Grayfia karena mencium aroma masakan suaminya sendiri.. yang di tanggapi dengan senyuman oleh Naruto.

**_T.B.C_**

Maaf jika para reader bingung membaca fic ku.. nie aku kasih penjelasan…

Sebenarnya Naruto dengan Grayfia Lucifuge sudah menikah sebelum Naruto pergi kedunia manusia dan bersekolah di kuoh academy,dan juga Naruto kenal dengan yondai maou dan juga azazel.. dan pertemuannya sampai ia menikah akan terjawab di **FLASHBACK** karena banyak yang aku **SKIP TIME** dan akan jadi kumpulan-kumpulan **FLASHBACK **karena itu… dan Grayfia tetap jadi maid di Klan Gremory..,, agar lebih jjelas inbok aja akun aku yang satunya biar aku kasih penjelasanya… akan ku buat **SIDE STORY** agar para reader faham. Dan mohon reviewnya… dan maaf kalau Lemonnya kurang. Pendek kah gaje kah…

Author Awan Out….


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto DxD : The Path To True Peace**

**Author:Author Awan**

**Pair:Naruto U x Grayfia L**

**Genre:Adventure and Romance**

**Rate:M**

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik saya**

**tapi milik Masashi kishimoto**

**Summary:**Naruto,dia adalah anak dari minato Lucifer dan Kushina Uchiha(salah satu klan dari ninja pelindung).. dia adalah manusia setengah iblis yang bertahan hidup setelah melihat orang tuanya terbunuh di depan matanya .. dan orang tuany hanya meninggalkan **SACRED GEARS** yang bernama **[Strike Freedom]**.. Dan dia di berikan tugas oleh orang tuanya untuk mendamaikan dunia dengan menggunakan **SACRED GEARS**nya agar terbentuknya perdamaian sejati

**WARNING:Alur gaje,Typo(s) udah pasti,Tidak sesuai dengan EYD tentunya ,oc,ooc,maybe,strong naru but not goodLikenaru,lemon,lime,rape ,ETC**

'Thinking'

"Bicara"

"**Summon talk**"

**=keterangan tempat=**

**'Summon think'**

"**Jutsu/sihir****"**

**[Sacred Gears]**

**Chapter 2:**

Sebelumnya:

"makanan siap" ujar Naruto. walau sebuah kamar tapi di sana ada dapur dan meja makannya..

"wahh… sepertinya enak,, masakan Naru-kun" ucap Grayfia karena mencium aroma masakan suaminya sendiri.. yang di tanggapi dengan senyuman oleh Naruto.

Setelah selesai sarapan paginya Naruto pun menyiapkan sihir teleport untuk meneleportnya ke Kuoh Academy.

**=Diatap :SMA Kuoh =**

Terlihat remaja berambut hitam jabrik sedang tiduran di atap sekolah karena hari masih pagi dan banyak yang belum datang ke sekolah.. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk membaca Novel. Novel itu berjudul **"Icha-icha Paradies the series"**. Namun ketika Naruto sedang asik membaca Novel tiba-tiba seorang perempuan berambut merah dan hitam menghampirinya..

"mau apa kalian datang kemari Rias-san dan Akeno-san" Tanya Naruto yang matanya masih tertuju pada novel yang ia baca..

"ara…ara…ara…kami hanya ingin mengundang mu untuk datang datang ke ruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib,,setelah pulang sekolah" jawab akeno.

"hah,,iya kalau tidak lupa" ucap Naruto yang sudah menduganya.. sedangkan rias dan akeno hampir terjatuh kelantai karena mendengar jawaban naruto yang di buat sepolos mungkin..

**Skip Time….**

Sepulang sekolah naruto pun ikut rias dan akeno untuk pergi ke ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Mereka berjalan dengan santai dan banyak para siswi yang melihat naruto matanya berbentuk love sedangkan siswanya juga sama karena melihat rias dan akeno dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Dan Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas karena melihat tatapan penuh nafsu itu..

**=Ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib=**

Rias dan Naruto akhirnya sampai di suatu gedung lama sekolah yang sekarang sudah dirubah menjadi tempat klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Dari penglihatan saja, gedung tersebut bisa dibilang adalah gedung dengan gaya arsitektur eropa lama, dan maasih terawat dengan bagus.

"selamat datang di klub kami" kata Rias dengan membuka pintu menuju ruangan klub.

Mata Naruto pun melihat interior ruangan, yang menurutnya indah. Karpet, sofa, dan gaya arsitekturnya pun seperti ruangan bangsawan, tidak mirip sama sekali dengan ruangan klub.

Mata Naruto pun mengarah kepada orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan. Yang pertama adalah Cowok dengan rambut pirang dan menggunakan pakaian sekolah Kuoh dengan rapi yang bisa dikenalinya sebagai Yuuto, kemudian yang kedua adalah gadis berambut putih yang duduk di sebelah kanan sofa, gadis itu memiliki tubuh yang termasuk kecil, dan memiliki aura seperti kucing yaitu Koneko. Yang ketiga gadis berambut pirang dengan sikap seperti pemalu.. dan yang terakhir pemuda berambut coklat dengan tatapan mesum..

"ketua kau sudah datang" sapa Koneko dengan suara datar.

"selamat datang" sapa yuuto dengan senyum sambil menyalam tangan Naruto

Saat melihat Koneko

"hmm..." hanya itu yang diucapkannya, sambil menggunakan ekspresi kosongnya.

Naruto pun dipersilahkan duduk, Akeno pun menuang teh ke cangkir Naruto untuk diminum

"enak.." hanya itu yang bisa dikatakakan Naruto saat dia meminum teh yang dibuat Akeno.

"jadi apa tujuan mu mengundang ku untuk berbicara Rias "tanya Naruto

"aku ingin kita membuat hubungan persahabatan denganmu.."

"maksudmu..?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit bingung

Dari situ Rias pun tersenyum dan menjelaskan maksud persahabatan yang mereka bicarakan.

"jadi apa maksudmu seperti ini bukan, Aku menjaga belakangmu dan Kau menjaga belakangku saat kita mengalami kesulitan atau masalah dalam sesuatu.." kata naruto dengan menutup matanya membayangkan maksud sebenarnya.

"ya begitulah, apa kau tertarik ..' tanya Rias dengan senyum manisnya

Terjadi keheningan sementara yang dikarenakan Rias menunggu jawaban dari Naruto.

"berikan aku beberapa hari untuk memutuskannya." Kata naruto dengan membuka matanya..

"baiiklah aku akan menunggu jawabanmu, karena kita tidak perlu cepat cepat dalam suatu hal " kata Rias sambil mendekatkan jarak antara tubuhnya dengan Naruto.

Hal itu mungkin akan membuat pria normal mana saja akan terpaku memerah tapi karena Naruto mempunyai kemampuan menyembunyikan ekspresinya maka hal tersebut tidak terjadi.

"dan akan ku kenalkan dengan anggota peerage ku" ucap Rias dan naruto hanya mengangguk malas.

"Yang pertama adalah aku sendiri yaitu Rias Gremory sebagai _**King**_,yang kedua Akeno Himejime sebagai _**Quen**_, yang ketiga Asia Argento sebagai _**Bishop**_,yang keempat Kiba yuuto sebagai _**Knight**_,yang kelima adalah Koneko Toujou sebagai _**rook**_,yang terakhir adalah Issei Hyoudo sebagai _**pawn **_ku" ucap rias yang mengakhiri perkenalannya.

"baiklah karena kalian sudah memperkenalkan diri,, aku juga akn memperkenalkan diri,, Namaku Naruto Uchiha Lucifer,,aku adalah manusia setengah iblis" ucap Naruto sambil membentangkan 8 pasang sayap iblisnya yang membuat budak Rias terjatuh,, kecuali rias dan akeno. Akhirnya naruto pun menghilangkan sayap iblisnya yang membuat mereka lega.. sedangkan rias ingin bertanya tentang maksud dari ucapan Naruto. Namun ketika Rias mau bertanya tiba-tiba ada sebuah lingkaran sihir sedangkan Naruto masih asik membaca buku yang berjudul **Icha-icha Paradise**. Dan setelah lingkaran sihir itu meredup menamplkan seorang kepala Maid dari keluarga Gremory berada diruang klub dan . Tidak beberapa lama kemudian sebuah lingkaran sihir besar muncul disertai percikan bola-bola api kecil, dan dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul seorang pria berambut blonde .

"Aku sudah lama tidak mengunjungi dunia manusia, mungkin sudah setahun.. dan aku disini untukmu, Rias sayangku." Ucap pria tersebut menatap kearah Rias dan tersenyum, Rias yang mendengar itu wajahnya terlihat tidak suka

"Sudah kubilang Raiser.. aku tidak mau menikahimu.." balas Rias dengan nada tajamnya, Raiser yang mendengar itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Keluargamu tidak akan mungkin terus menerus memenuhi keinginanmu Rias.. kau tau sejak berakhirnya perang populasi Iblis murni semakin berkurang, dan hanya dengan jalan seperti ini agar darah Iblis murni masih tetap berlanjut." Balas Raiser panjang lebar, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju

"Saat itu Otou-sama dan Onii-sama hanya sedang-"

Apapun perkataan Rias barusan dia langsung bungkam saat Raiser tiba-tiba memegang wajahnya dengan kasar. "Aku tidak peduli tentang itu.. aku tidak bisa membiarkan nama Phoenex terhina disini, aku akan membawamu kedunia bawah dengan paksa, bahkan jika perlu aku akan membakar semua budakmu." Ucap Raiser, Rias hanya bisa meringis saat wajahnya dipegang dengan kasar oleh Raiser

"Sebaiknya kau lepaskan dia.." Raiser segera menatap kearah datangnya suara tersebut dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut coklat tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. "Kau sudah menghinanya sekaligus menghina kami.. sebaiknya kau lepaskan dia atau akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk disini." Ucap Issei lagi

Raiser yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai dan hendak mencium pipi Rias sebelum akhirnya dia menerima sebuah pukulan keras diwajahnya dan membuatnya menabrak tembok.

"Kau sudah kuperingatkan.. aku tidak peduli kau itu Iblis macam apa, tapi jika kau berani menyentuhnya lagi seperti itu.. aku akan **Melenyapkanmu!**" ucap Issei dengan suara marah, tapi Issei langsung tenang saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginstrupsinya

"Tenanglah Issei-san.. aku mendapatkan perintah dari Lord Gremoy dan Sizerch-sama untuk memberitaukan hal ini, jika Ojou-sama masih tetap dengan pendiriannya maka Ojou-sama dan Raiser-sama disarankan untuk melakukan _**Rating Game**__._" Ucap sang kepala maid Gremory yang issei ketahui sebagai Grayfia Lucifuge, , sedangkan naruto tidak terlalu terganggu karena keributan itu.

"_**Rating Game**_.. aku sudah berpartisipasi dalam event itu dan memenangkan beberapa pertandingan.. dan lagi aku mempunyai budak yang lebih lengkap darimu, Rias." Ucap Raiser, dibelakang Raiser muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir yang kemudian memunculkan para perempuan dari segala bentuk tubuh. "Aku setuju.. dan kau _**Pawn**_.. aku akan menunggu dimana kita akan bertarung." Ucap Raiser dan kembali menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir dengan semua budaknya, meninggalkan kelompok Rias, Grayfia,daan juga Naruto

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. apa anda juga setuju, Ojou-sama?" tanya Grayfia dan menatap kearah Rias, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk mantap. Sedangkan Naruto tengah asik membaca walau di sekelilingnya masih rebut. Dan tanpa Naruto sadari ada sepasang mata menatpny tajam. Dia adalah Grayfia.

"Baiklah.. kalian diberi waktu sepuluh hari untuk mempersiapkan diri kalian.. aku akan melaporkan ini terhadap Sizerch-sama dan Lord Gremory. Dan untuk mu Naruto-kun ada yang Sirzech-sama ingin bicarakan padamu.. tolong jangan baca buku itu lagi Naruto-kun" Ucap Grayfia lagi sambil menghampiri dan menyeret Naruto dan menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory. Sedangkan yang lain masih bingung dengan kejadian tadi. Hingga rias yang pertama kali sadar pun langsung berkata

"Baiklah.. besok kita akan pergi ke mansion milik keluargaku yang berada pegunungan." Ucap Rias sambil menatap kesemua orang yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut, semua yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing

**=UNDERWORLD=**

Di ruang kerja sirzech tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir. Sirzech pun menatap lingkaran sihir yang perlahan meredup. Namun setelah meredup lingkaran Sirzech tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kondisi Naruto yang saat ini sedang buruk.

"hei sirzech bisa tidak berhenti menertawakan ku" ucap Naruto walau sedang dalam keadaan di seret oleh sang istri dan menyita novel nistanya.

"Naruto-kun tolong jangan berbicara bgitu kepada Sirzech-sama atau ku bakar seluruh novel nistamu ini" ucap Grayfia yang mebuat Naruto keringt dingin Karen seluruh novel yang ia tulis akn di bakar.

"ampun Grayfia-chan tolong jangan ku bakar seluruh novel karangan ku, bagaimanapun juga Sirzech juga membacanya" ucap Naruto sambil memohon agar Grayfia tidak membakarnya sedangkan sirzech mendeathglare Naruto karena ia tahu akan bernasib sama dengan Naruto jika sang istri tahu.

"apa yang di katakana Naruto-kun itu benar sirzech-sama" Tanya Grayfia.

"i-iya" jawab Sirzech dengan gugup. Sedangkan Grayfia hanya menghela nafas.

"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sirzech" Tanya Naruto sambil memeluk istrinya.

"aku hanya ingin…..

**_T.B.C_**

Yo maaf ceritanya saya gantung hhhe karena saya lagi sibuk dengan urusan jika fic ku masih jelek.. mohon reviewnya ya.. Jadi saya mohon maaf jika masih jelek.. dan Naruto aku sebenarnya masih bimbang aku buat punya evil pieces atau nggak… dan saya minta sarannya

**RnR**

**RnR**

**RnR**

**RnR**

**RnR**

Author Awan Out….

Yogyakarta,03-07-2014


End file.
